denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Agnes
Agnes (아그네스, Ageuneseu) is the character of Rami Record, Denma. Biography She first appeared and mentioned in the Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1)). And in Denma, it's first mentioned in the Sixteen (10). Rami Record At the House of Dancing Flowers, over 20 years ago, Rami sees her and her Guardian priests with 2 other friends. Around her, there're 4 of her Guardian priests. They're Red long hair and Abigail, Scar face, June. Here she appears as Deva. At this time, she isn't wearing an eye patch. Denma A Catnap In (4) - Ch.327, the Chief of Security Department orders to Max that he want to add someone to the team to match up with them because it looks like Gatsu is trying to have 2 issue makers collide and all power holders of the see will be looking into the Inspection Department. The Chief of Security Department calls to her that he has an urgent request. At this time, she's Top Deva. She calls the Guardian priest Abigail, and says he has a job to does and it won't be easy so please take care and return safety. Abigail gets a call from her. Abigail is alone, and she says an order from the top wants him to not only get rid of Hades the escapee, but also protect him from all harms, and when everything is settled down big changes will be made to church body's system, and Max is expected to be assigned to a very important role. Abigail calls June that Max was taken to the medical room now he'll move on to the next mission and he doesn't think the Security Department will be much help to him so he'll goes here and tell her about this and bring him a gun on the way. Max calls Abigail and says he should bring Yellow hair from Balack to the Security Department and he's already asked her because he can't control them right now. The woman says they're trying to recycle Hades right now and Bishop Kanu is displaying her arrogance, and a disposable shouldn't be recycled, and Mr. Gatsu from the Internal Affairs seemed to have drawn a decent picture, and she asks that her dog isn't enough for Hades. She answers there's been an order that they should follow the Internal Affairs Department regarding eliminating Hades. The woman says let's just do that this time because everyone must be flustered by Holy Madonna's return to Palace so let him do his job, and it's impossible to jump into the Internal Affairs Department to take out Hades alone, but by trying that they could be sending a warning to those old punks, and she's sorry for her baby dog. Abigail isn't going to see her before him go because his work isn't done yet, and Hades was transported to the Internal Affairs Department so he needed to prepare himself, such as equipment, uniform, and disguise, his new ID card inside the See, so he did get here. June finds out Abigail is taking the suicide bomb capsule. Abigail says he can't let See know that she has anything to do with this so if the Internal Affairs guys captures him, he's using it. June is surprised, and Abigail says he has to get rid of Hades because it's her order, and he shouldn't tell anyone about this because it's a personal mission. Abigail says if he doesn't come back June can use his locker. June angry and says Abigail can't go to a place like that by himself, and he'll be using his locker if he go there. Abigail says the reason that he's alive right now is because of her. June thinks if he didn't take toy gun here Abigail wouldn't be infiltrating into the Internal Affairs Department by himself, and he didn't know it was gonna be this serious because he joked around too much while he was around him and things have never been this serious with him like this. In the call, she says complete Abigail's mission and return safety. Abigail answers he'll make sure that he'll complete his mission. Sixteen In (7) - Ch.97, 7 years ago, a priest says to Baron Hussadin that Bishop Agnes said that she'll be here to see him in person after 3 days. Hussadin says to a priest that he just need to pick his Devas and be on his way, and he spent the whole night selecting the Devas he want and he's taking them with him no matter what. The cassock wears by women Bishops are like this. In (13) - Ch.100, she meets baron Hussadin. She`s wearing an eye patch. Behind her, there're red long hair and Abigail, 2 of her Guardian priests. She tells some of Devas he's selected are virgines yet to experience men. Hussadin tells he's different business partners with varied tastes. She tells judging from the conditions of his Devas who ended up at the Health Bureau, it seems him have a business partner who likes it a bit too rough. Hussadin tells there is this one friend who tends to get more than playful so it's unfortunate that he's his biggest client. She tells she isn't at all concerned about the petty lives of a few priestesses. But she does worry for him reputation that gets put to risk by such petty lives. Hussadin is very angry when he returns to his mansion, because she pressured him. So he'll show her what rough is. Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Default skin (Lv 1, 4 stars ~ Lv 30, 6 stars) Growth skin (Lv 1, 7 stars ~ Lv 45, 7 stars) Fire attribute Lv 45, 7 stars *Character Description Beginning with Deva, she's a prominent figure who even reached the Bishop at a young age. She make the alliance with the Duke of Gosan family at 2 generations. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Agnes is playable character. As a matter of fact, since she before becoming a Bishop, it's unknown whether she's wears an eye patch or not. Main images Deva Agnes skin Additional stat: vitality 20% Trivia *The name Agnes refers to the popular Christian saint Saint Agnes of Rome. Agnes is derives from the Greek name Ἁγνὴ (hagnē) origin. It means "pure" or "holy". *Fan arts **May 15, 2012 **August 1, 2012 **March 9, 2013 **July 11, 2013 **October 27, 2013 **September 24, 2014 - Source **September 24, 2014 - Source (Spoiler) **September 30, 2014 **2015 - Source (Spoiler) **Small image, Big image - 2015 **2015 - Source Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Church of Madonna